Flood
by YamiYugiCandy
Summary: --"Picture this: A boy but only sixteen, sitting at his desk, slumped over."-- YYxY One-shot


My second one-shot! *smiles* I did it in a little rush, so if it's bad, I'm _really_ sorry! *hangs head* Please enjoy it! The song is called, "_The Flood_"—it's very nice, you should listen to it.  
And remember to read with an open heart—and an open mind.

And **_NO!_** I'm not continuing this! It's called a one-shot for a reason!  
Please review?

**Angst**!  
That is all I will say. You have been warned.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

**Picture this:  
A boy but only sixteen, sitting at his desk, slumped over.**

Yuugi closes his eyes and sighs. The tears don't stop rolling down his face. It has been three weeks—three long, hard, depressing weeks!—sense Yami-no!-_Atem_ has gone to the after world. And yet he can't get over the sadness that still engulfs him.  
Everyday, he sits at his desk and doodles, crying his heart out while he does. The sadness…it threatens to consume him—or it used to. Yuugi is so far gone, he doesn't know if the heavy darkness has lifted.

_Will it ever?! Will it ever? Will it ever…_

He has a horrible feeling…like he's sinking lower and lower, and soon he'll be all but gone…That he'll slowly lose his slacking grip fully, and fall right into a endless abyss—right into the earth itself—like the Millennium Items had.

That he'll lose his grip, and he won't come back.

"Rain Rain…on my face  
It hasn't stopped raining for days  
My world is a flood  
Slowly…I become one with the mud…"

**Picture this:  
A boy but only sixteen, sitting at his desk, slumped over.****The boy is crying over his lost friend. His lost ****_partner_****. His lost love.**

Yuugi misses Atem.  
Many times he's fooled himself, thinking that he had heard Atem call out from their soul room. Or truly believed that he could still hear his breath as he talked to Yuugi. Atem was always there to lift him up when he was sinking, but Yuugi doesn't think he has a savior this time. Not even superman could pull him out.

_Atem used to be my superman! Atem used to be my superman…_

His mind is literally on the verge of collapsing everyday, which might sound nuts to someone like you or me—us normal, happy people. '_It's just a guy!_' You might think, '_not that big of a deal! There are other fish in the sea!_'

But there was only one fish for Yuugi.  
And you didn't know Atem like Yuugi did. Nor have you probably ever loved somebody like Yuugi did Atem.

Everyone has noticed his depression. He couldn't remember the last time he did something with Joey, or even talked to Teá! It had to have been a long, long time ago—even before Atem had left. He hadn't even been paying any attention in school; his grades were proof of that. He just didn't see the reason to care anymore.

_There is nothing to care about anymore! There is nothing to care about anymore…_

"If I can't swim after forty days  
and my mind is crushed…by the crashing waves  
Lift me up, so high, that I cannot fall  
Lift me up..."

**Picture this:  
A boy but only sixteen, sitting at his desk, slumped over.****The boy is crying over his lost friend. His lost ****_partner_****. His lost love. As he cries, he thinks about things. If Atem were here, he'd know what to do…**

He laughs a watery chuckle as he remembers Atem holding his hand—how warm and soft it had been!  
How naïve he was not to tell Atem how he felt! How naïve Atem was not to tell Yuugi!  
How naïve of them both to even think about falling in love, when they both knew they would only be torn apart.

_How naïve…how naïve…how naïve…_

Yuugi wants Atem's hand around his again.  
He could still feel it, you know. Pulling him up off the ground when he tripped and fell, or leading him to his soul room so they could talk about the difficulties of their battles with their many enemies.

Yuugi feels dead inside, and he desperately wishes for Atem to be here, holding him in his—what's sure to be—strong arms. Yuugi had stolen a look at Atem's arms every chance he got-whether they were covered but they tight navy blue jacket, or bare in the black shirt. He deeply regrets not ever finding out if they were truly as strong as they looked.

Yuugi was so weak. How could one man—one amazing, strong, beautiful man—have such power over him? How could Yuugi have possibly even beaten him in the rite of duel?

_I'm not Atem…I'm not the king of games…I don't deserve Atem's title._

"Lift me up…When I am falling  
Lift me up…I'm weak and I'm dying  
Lift me up…I need you to hold me  
Lift me up…keep me from dying"

**Picture this:  
A boy but only sixteen, sitting at his desk, slumped over.****The boy is crying over his lost friend. His lost ****_partner_****. His lost love. As he cries, he thinks about things. If Atem were here, he'd know what to do…He draws the one he wants most, without even realizing it until it is done.**

Yuugi let his gaze drop down to his paper.  
Atem's ruby irises stare back at him.

_When did I draw this? When did I…_

If only those piercing eyes were real, and not just a drawing.  
But even _in_ the _drawing_, Atem's eyes seem to pierce right into Yuugi's mind, and they see what he feels…  
Yuugi flips the page, and there are more pictures of Atem. Atem sitting. Atem smiling. Atem crying. Atem with his hands in his pockets—his trademark stance.

_Atem…Atem…Oh, Atem…_

He was always everywhere.  
In Yuugi's mind. In Yuugi's heart. Even in Yuugi's dreams. Sobs tear from his throat and explode out of his mouth. They shake his entire body roughly.  
They didn't just come from his lungs…they also poured out of his soul…_his_ soul. It was completely his now. He no longer shared it with Atem. He wonders what his room looks like now—most likely a dark, damp place, with no hope, and not a speck of happiness.

But without the Puzzle, there was no way to even find out what it was now. Somehow, he could just tell that all the toys were probably lying on the floor…broken…abandoned…and forgotten. Discolored…mangled…and dead.

_Just like my heart…just like my heart._

"Down pour on my soul...  
Splashing in the ocean—I'm losing all control  
The sky's dark all around...  
Are my feet even still touching the ground?"

**Picture this:  
A boy but only sixteen, sitting at his desk, slumped over.****The boy is crying over his lost friend. His lost ****_partner_****. His lost love. As he cries, he thinks about things. If Atem were here, he'd know what to do…He draws the one he wants most, without even realizing it until it is done. His neck is…bare. Nothing hung off of it anymore. Not even his favorite choker. Not anymore.**

The Puzzle, the gold Puzzle that could fit into his two hands easily…how could something that had brought Atem and Yuugi together for such a happy time…also be the thing that tore them apart for all eternity?

_How can something be so wonderful……and so cruel…?_

If he could, he'd go back in time and grab the Puzzle before it had fallen to the dark abyss as the tablet sank into the ground.  
He'd smash it into pieces and solve it again, wishing a new wish.  
A better a wish. An extremely selfish wish.

Better yet, maybe he would just go back to the time he first got the Puzzle, and he wouldn't solve it at all!--It would save him these tears!  
So he'd lose his friends in the future. Yugi loved them…but…they were nothing compared to the pain he felt without Atem—and he knew how much of an asshole he sounded like. But if there were a way to stop all this despair from crushing him, he'd do it, no matter what it was.

If Atem were here, he'd no what to do. Yuugi was sure of that. Atem always knew what to do. Maybe, just maybe, if he were here, he'd also feel something for Yuugi. Maybe he'd kiss his tears away and get rid of all the reasons Yugi had to cry—of course if Atem was here, he wouldn't be crying in the first place.

_No more tears…no more sorrow. I can get through this life, right? Not so hard…_

Yuugi doesn't know what to do anymore. He knows he should suck it up and live his life to the fullest—like Atem would've wanted—but he just can't bring himself to do it. Everybody probably thought he was a baby, but they just don't understand.

_No one does…no one will…_

Have you ever loved someone—or something—so, so much…and then just let it leave? Let it just…slip through your fingers? Before you even say one last thing? Tell it that you want it. That you need it. That you'd rather die than be without it?

"Please calm the storms that drench my eyes…  
dry up the streams that are flowing  
Lift me up…come back…and lift me up…"

**Picture this:  
A boy but only sixteen, sitting at his desk, slumped over.****The boy is crying over his lost friend. His lost ****partner****. His lost love. As he cries, he thinks about things. If Atem were here, he'd know what to do…He draws the one he wants most, without even realizing it until it is done. His neck is…bare. Nothing hung off of it anymore. Not even his favorite choker. Not anymore. He had a chance! He had a chance…and he didn't take it.**

Yugi had a chance to stop Atem…but he didn't. He should've pulled Atem back. Should've told him how he needed him…like air. Yuugi lays his head down on his desk, and he cries.

_Tomorrow I'll start living my life…tomorrow, I swear. Just let me cry for now…_

Yuugi Mutou has made that promise to himself everyday.

**Now tell me…  
Can you picture this?**

_If you are to learn anything from this story, it is that you should never pass up an opportunity, or you will regret it for the rest of your days  
Don't be like the Yuugi in this story. Go out and live your life while you can. That way, when you're growing old, and can't find the strength to even breathe, you'll know that you left your mark in this world, and you don't regret missing out._

_…Oh, well, and that Kazuki Takahashi was extremely stupid for ending Yu-Gi-Oh! with Atem leaving._


End file.
